Colored Dust
by Epok-kun
Summary: Sage is a mutant. She can not speak, and is more powerful than her parents could ever except. When they're once again reminded of the fact that she is not human they ship her off to her Uncle in Bayville. (please read and review)


The dust swirled around the room like a massive wind, pausing in specific ways to create spectacular creatures. It swirled with bright colors of reds and blues, yellows and golds, with silvers and every color imaginable; and at the center of it all stood a girl. A gorgeous grin, that gave her an otherworldly glow, set on her childish face. The girl began to move her previously still hands. Flicking her wrist towards a stream of pink hinted with baby blue, and instantly small playful pink kittens with stunning blue eyes formed from the colorful stream; stumbling around in midair in that cute kitten-like way. She then flicked her wrist at another stream of purple hinted with green and soon purple, green beaked birds flew around her head like her own personal halo.

She spun around with the brightly colored birds till her back was to the door of her room. She extended a hand to the colorful creatures she had created, multi colored eyes wide with joyous wonder. Just as she was about to hold a small orange dinosaur she had created previous to the birds and kittens that now circled her, her door snapped open and her eyes widened for a new reason.

Spinning around to face her door, the small girl attempted to retract her dust but it was too late, her mother had seen her. Her once grinning face now had a look of mild horror and slight shame, she knew it concerned her mother. The multitude of color that had just been flowing through her eyes now dimed to a simple pail silver as she reabsorbed her dust, her white hair regained its dark raven red sun like style.

Her female guardian was frozen, a look of shocked horror plastered to her face. She stood for what felt like a millennia before she tried to fake calmness and closed the door, the look of horror had lingered on her face as she slipped out of view.

"She's getting stronger every time she uses her… her, power."

My mother is a kind woman, really she is. Through all the years she's had me, she has never once lost patience with me. She taught me sign language when I lost my voice, and always waits to figure out what I'm trying to say before she confirms it. Patient, kind, and beautiful, that's my mom. But when we found out I was not only a mute but also a _mut_ant, well, she became concerned.

Both my parents became concerned.

My parents never had to deal with a mutant, to the extent of my knowledge, before. Granted, they never had to deal with a mute before the incident either, but that's…_ different._ Being mute is a _dis_advantage while being a mutant is an _ad_vantage, to me at least. They're overwhelmed, I get that, but sometimes I wish they weren't. I wish they knew how to deal with me again. Is that selfish?

"I know, but what can we do? I certainly don't know how to teach her to control it."

"… Maybe."

"What? What is it?"

"Do you remember my brother, Zain?" I remember uncle Z, I've always thought he was the coolest guy to know. Heck he taught me Morse code so I could talk over the phone with anyone who new Morse code.

Including him.

The day my powers snapped out of my control in public I called him. He calmed me down, assured me that mom and dad would still love me. Got me to go home after every one stared at me like some kind of rainbow monster.

Rainbow monster… I'll have to try that one.

"We are not leaving our daughter to some, some biker freak!"

"He's not a freak! He's a _mutant_!"

Wait, since when was Uncle Z a mutant? Wait freak? _Freak?_ He's just like me so doesn't that make me a… a freak too?

I rushed down the stairs, I had seated myself so I could listen in on mom and dad's conversation. I grabbed onto the post at the end of the steps so that I could swing to face my parents, mom's face looked horrified when she saw me, and when Dad turned around he looked surprised.

"_Freaks?"_ I signed, giving him a hurt look before I headed speedily to the door.

"NO! No Sage I didn't mean… I wasn't… Sage stop, I didn't mean you,"

"_No, you didn't mean me. You meant Uncle Z, he's a mutant, I'm a mutant! I cannot stress this fact enough, dad! When you call him freak you call me freak!" _my signing was so fast and exaggerated that if they weren't the ones that taught me, they wouldn't've under stood half of it.

I spun around and stormed up to the front door. Grabbing the handle I aggressively ripped the door open and took a step out.

"You'll be back, right?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to look at my heart broken mother or my soul crushed father, so I closed the door.

This isn't the first time I've walked out, or that they've had a similar argument. I usually go to the park and sleep in a tree, probably get Starbucks for breakfast, till going home at noon-ish. The worst part is realizing what I'm going to be wearing till noon-ish tomorrow.

Looking down at myself, I'm wearing jeans, black sneakers (always wear shoes when mum and dad fight) with neon pink laces, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

_Fantastic._

As I enter the park I see Jack, a kid that goes to my school, siting on a bench smoking a cigarette.

"Sup Zan, 'ou gonna s'eep in'a tree again?"

I nodded, then pointed to his cigarette before pretending to choke myself.

"'s w'ut 'ey all say." He then gave me a dismissive nod and went back to smoking.

I looked for my usual tree before quickly scaling it and settling myself in for the night. I paused before pulling out my phone, it's a sleek black touch screen with a penguin charm that goes on the headphone jack. Quickly going into speed dial I got Uncle Z ringing.

"Hello?" he sounds groggy.

_"You're a mutant?"_ I felt sad he didn't tell me before.

"Ah, Sage. What happened? Are you crying?" of course he could tell, he could always tell.

A choked sob that had worked its way up my throat while waiting for him to answer. Soon I couldn't stop the tears, my uncle shushed me as I cried. He waited till I was quiet before speaking, with a soothing voice I might add.

"My… mutation isn't very _extravagant_. I can read with a glance, and change my hair color at will... kinda," I laughed a little at the last comment

"So, they fight again? About what to do with you?"

_"… Yes."_

"Well worst comes to worst and you can come stay with me. Hell I'll introduce you to that guy I keep telling you about! And you can play on the keyboard I got!" I smiled.

_"Sounds good, good night I guess."_

"Love ya Sage, good night."

_"Yeah, love you."_

_**Creeeeeek.**_

I grimaced as the door creaked echoing through the house. Taking a deep breath I reassured myself that mom and dad were asleep and hadn't heard me.

I was wrong.

"Sage, we need to talk," I went stiff at the coldness of dad's voice, something was wrong. Very wrong.

Turning to face the living room I saw my dad siting, he looked gruff and had a cold look in his gray eyes. Next to him was mom, she wasn't looking at me. Hiding behind her raven locks.

_"… What's wrong?"_

"Your Uncle will be raising you from now on," _what?_ I blinked rapidly at his cold bluntness.

_"What?"_

"Your Uncle will be raising you from now on,"

My eyes widened, staring at him. Hoping I had misheard him.

"Heh, you don't get it do you," he sounded cynical, and cold so very cold. He's looming over me. _When did he get up?_

"We're. Giving. You. Up." A stone dropped in my stomach, making me tremble at its weight.

"Go pack your things," _this isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happen-_

**"Go." **And I went. His voice held nothing, none of the warmth it held as I was a child. I scrambled up the stars, running like he'll itself was at my heels. I burst through my bedroom door quickly closing it just as my legs collapsed, folding neatly into an 'M'-like shape. The palms of my hands pressed against the door on either side of my head. I stared at the floor, eyes as wide as they could be.

_W-what went wrong?_ My hands moved to cover my ears. _Why? What happened? Why?_

_ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

With trembling legs the small teenaged girl pushed herself away from the door till her back was against her bed. Her eyes were still wide, filled with pure horror. She pulled her legs to squeeze her head, shaking so hard one would think she was broken.

Well… she was cracked.

Her father's voice, winch had held nothing less than love and kindness since the day she was born, had been as cold as a blade of ice. The voice which would lull her to sleep when she woke from nightmares of the incident, which would encourage her to work hard, which warned her of the dangers that the world liked to hide. His voice, had become the vary danger it had warned her of. And all she could do was wonder _why. Why _was he getting rid of her? _Why _was mom not stopping him? _Why_ was he so cold? _Why_ was she so terrified? _Why_ couldn't she stop shaking? _Why_ couldn't she speak? _Why_ did she feel so broken?

_Why?_


End file.
